Setsuno
Summary Tier: 5-E Name: Setsuno, also called as Setsunon and Granny Setsu Origin: Toriko Gender: Female Age: Over 500 Classification: Human, Gourmet Chef (#2 in IGO ranking), Gourmet Living National Treasure, Combo Partner of Jirō Attack Potency: Moon level+ (managed to partially deflect Joie's attack) Range: Average human melee range, several metres with ranged attacks, several thousands of kilometres with Pressure Dome Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed with Sub-Relativistic reactions/combat speed (mach 30,000+) (held the upper hand against Zaus, Kousairou and Kuriboh while holding back, also dealt casually with Chiyo while the latter was significantly faster due to Setsuno lowering the air pressure around her) Durability: Moon level+ (withstood undeflected portion of damage from Joie's attack), Large Planet level with Pressure Dome (deflected unsealed Jirou's Guiness Punch) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class P+ (weaker characters like Kappa Nosh can lift 5 quadrillion tons) Striking Power: Possibly Class ET+ Stamina: Incredibly High (finished the Triathlon without breaking a sweat, unaffected by the loss of billion calories maintained Pressure Dome for a long time against several planet-busting attacks) Standard Equipment: Takitsuba (her kitchen knife) Intelligence: Wise woman with hundred years worth of great knowledge; one of the best chefs in the series Weakness: Apparently, she cannot move or attack while maintaining the Pressure Dome Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Swordsmanship -Regeneration (Low-level) (regenerated from a slash which can leave a scar ingrained into the person’s genetic makeup) -Can adapt to harsh environments -Can stand and run on water -Power Leap -Can intimidate weaker beings -Air Pressure Manipulation (can increase or decrease air pressure in an area) -Can shatter or crush objects using air pressure -Speed Boost (by decreasing air pressure) -Barrier Creation (Mid-level) (Wall of Pressure and Pressure Dome) -Can block and deflect incoming projectile attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells': Gourmet Cells are special, highly adaptive cells having extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, such that when implanted into the cells of another living thing they can enhance it in various ways. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body, they gain overwhelming life force and power. The cells can also grant a wide variety of outright inhuman abilities or grant superhuman senses. An individual's Gourmet cells 'evolve' when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of the cells; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. They can also develop new abilities or resistances as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. :'-Appetite Energy': Appetite Energy is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. '-Intimidation': A technique in which powerful individuals or beasts try to scare their opponents (which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear) by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features), creating realistic frightening illusions via the Ultimate Routine, or releasing a semi-physical manifestation of their Appetite Devil (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cell users) that can instill fear into any weaker being. Setsuno has a very fearsome Intimidation that can induce fear into opponents. When she is really enraged, a dark figure with round, eerie eyes - perhaps an umibozu - appears behind her back. '-Routines': Routines are actions centered around mental images and physical movement. The higher the concentration, energy, and experience a person has with routines then the less physical movement is required to perform the routine. The lowest level of a routine requires a lot of movements and time but at its highest level it is an entirely mental action. :'-Conduct of the King - Ultimate Routine': The "supreme" routine. By imagining a scenario or event strongly enough, a person is able to cause an impression of that scenario or event that it actually occurs, whether that be imagining stress and forming an ulcer or imagining an attack succeeding and having it actually succeed. To fully utilize the effects of the technique it requires an astonishing level of concentration and self-confidence, and depending on the difficulty of the desired impression the energy required can be enormous. '-Pressure Cooking': Setsuno has the ability to manipulate air pressure to act like a pressure cooker. Her control of this ability is enough to squash numerous beasts instantly, block flying cuts with ease, shatter objects and incoming projectiles. In battle she can reduce the air pressure around her opponents, making them short of breath and tire easily; however, doing so also allows them to move faster, a backlash she compensates for with her own speed. It is possible that since her main form of attack has been to "heat up" and "shatter" things, her technique may involve her sending vibrations into her opponents' particles, in other words, microwaving them in a sense. :⦁High Pressure Cooker (Dai Atsuryoku Nabe): Setsuno increases the air pressure around her target and crushes them. This attack moves at high speed and is very hard to avoid, since it uses the atmosphere around the enemy. :'-Pressure Reduction': Setsuno reduces the air pressure around her target, making them have trouble breathing effectively, which over time can affect fine motor skills, consciousness and can even cause death. This technique can increase the speed of the target, due to lack of air resistance. Setsuno used this technique to reduce the air pressure of the target to 20% to that of the surrounding pressure, the limits of this technique are unknown. :⦁Wall of Pressure (Kiatsu no Kabe): Setsuno raises her palms to create a wide and invisible barrier made out of atmospheric pressure around her, which can block and hold back incoming attacks. :⦁Pressure Dome (Kiatsu Dōmu): Setsuno crosses her arms with palms up and creates an enormous, invisible barrier made out of atmospheric pressure. It is large enough to cover the whole Human World. '-Takitsuba' (Waterfall Saliva): Setsuno possesses a powerful kitchen knife called Takitsuba. She can change the shape of the knife from that of a serrated one to a longer smooth bladed knife with a small point jutting backwards off of the backside of the tip of the blade. :⦁Secret Technique: Flavor Flow (Ōgi: Aji Nagashi): A technique in which Setsuno uses her kitchen knife Takitsuba to block an oncoming attack and deflect the full force of it behind her. It is performed by positioning the blade vertically, absorbing the impact and then spreading both arms to the sides, and finally breaking the enemy move in several pieces. :⦁Form Change (Keijō Henka): Takitsuba has the unique ability to be able to transform itself into a different kind of knife. It transformed from its jagged appearance to a more modern looking knife with a spike on top of the sharp edge. :⦁Cook Road: Setsuno uses this technique after performing a form change on Takitsuba, changing the shape from a serrated knife into a knife with a smooth edge. The technique entraps the target in the eye of a vortex of slashes, preventing escaping, and clears obstacles from the way to allow an ally to attack. It has an astounding range of at least several metres. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko